Back to the Normal Life
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sequel to "Normal is Highly Overrated." Takes place 12 years later when Buffy's daughter is not such a little girl anymore. See how Buffy and Spike deal with a teenager and trouble starts when someone from Buffy's past shows up.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Normal is Highly Overrated." I wanted to write something that took place many years after that when Buffy's daughter is a teenager. This would be about 12 years later from when the other story ended. I didn't really have many ideas for it at first so I'm not sure how it worked out, but I tried. I know a lot of people liked the first story, so feel free to let me know how I did on this one=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Emily Summers was walking down the boring streets of Cleveland, Ohio at night. She was heading home from a party that she went to with her friends. She looked at her watch and cursed. "Damn, my mother is going to kill me." She said to no one as she kept walking. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see nothing. She just shrugged it off and kept walking. She had long, curly brown hair that hung loosely down her back and black clothing which she got into recently. She blamed her friend for that. He was always dressed in black leather all the time and it just rubbed off. She dyed her hair a few months ago because she didn't like being a blonde. Her mother wasn't happy that she did it without her permission and she got grounded for a week after that. At least her mom didn't make her dye it back. She also knew her mother would freak if she saw the small tattoo that she got on her ankle recently. A friend of hers talked her into it and at first she wasn't for it, but then agreed because she didn't want to seem like a baby that couldn't take a little pain. She continued walking when she heard the footsteps again. She turned around and glared into the night. "Okay, I really don't have time for this. Show yourself." Emily looked around and she still didn't see anyone. She rolled her eyes and turned around only to bump into a vampire.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. How bout a taste?" The vampire said and Emily again rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? I mean seriously, I know of human guys that have better lines than that." Emily said and that seemed to piss the vampire off.  
  
"A feisty one aren't you, I like that in a girl." He said as he attacked her and knocked her to the ground. When he had her pinned underneath him he lowered his fangs to her neck. Emily then kicked him off of her and he flew into a wall. She then pulled out her favorite stake and charged at the vampire. She punched him a few times because he annoyed her, then she plunged the stake into his chest and watched as he turned into dust.  
  
"Never get tired of that." Emily said as she put her stake away and turned around only to bump into someone else and this one was familiar. "Oh, hi Spike." Emily said and the man whose hair was now longer and darker than usual just stared at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed and she just shrugged.  
  
"It's called staking a vampire. I mean I know you haven't been in the game for a while, but I would think you wouldn't forget what staking a vampire looks like." Spike just glared at her again.  
  
"I know what it was, Emily. I mean what are you doing here? It's late; your mum is probably worried about you." Emily rolled her eyes; she really hated how overprotective everyone was with her.  
  
"I just lost track of time and the vampire came out of nowhere and made me even later. It's not that big of a deal, lighten up. I'm still alive as you can see." Spike rolled his eyes also and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let's just get you home, and one more thing." Spike said as he looked at her. "Don't use that tone with me again, got it?" Emily nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said as she saluted and tried not to laugh at the serious expression on Spike's face. Spike just sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this." He stated as he grabbed her arm again and they both headed home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Spike and Emily walked into the house that they moved into a few years ago, they were greeted by a not so happy Buffy. "Look what I found." Spike said and Buffy looked past him at her daughter.  
  
"So I see, do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked Emily.  
  
"Time for bed, night." She said as she walked to her room. Buffy grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"You're not getting off that easily." Emily sighed and looked back at her mother. "We need to talk and then you can go to bed. In my room." Buffy walked to her room and Emily looked at Spike.  
  
"Help," she said quietly and he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry bit, you're alone on this one. I can't bail you out of everything." Emily sighed and then smirked which she also learned from him.  
  
"Have I told you how hot you're looking these days." She said in a flirtatious voice and Spike raised his eyebrows. Buffy came back out after that and glared at her daughter.  
  
"Don't you dare hit on him, young lady. It's disturbing." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm just playing and it's not like we're related." Buffy rolled her eyes also.  
  
"That is not the point, he helped me raise you." Buffy then grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room to talk. When they were both inside, Buffy closed the door behind them. After the door was closed Spike shook his head and went to his room. Inside Buffy's room they were both sitting on her bed looking at the other, not sure what to say. When Emily got older, Buffy finally told her the truth about her father and how he left before Emily was even born. It was hard for her to accept at first, but then she realized that she had a lot of father figures around that obviously loved her more than her real father.  
  
"I'm sorry about being late. I guess I just lost track of time. You know how time flies when you're having fun." Emily said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I would have been earlier if it wasn't for that stupid vampire." That seemed to get Buffy's attention.  
  
"So, you were late and slayed a vampire in the process. What did I tell you about that? I don't want you fighting vampires. I know you've had some training and could handle yourself in a bad situation, but that's not your responsibility and it's not the kind of life I want for you." Emily sighed.  
  
"I know that, but what was I supposed to do. Let him bite me or someone else. Someone had to do it since you basically gave up on the slaying." Emily told her.  
  
"There are other Slayers out there, millions infact and I happen to know of one that lives here that could have handled it. I just want you to be careful and to not have the life that I had. I worry about you." Emily nodded.  
  
"I know, everyone worries about me. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 15- years-old. I can take care of myself if I need to." Buffy sighed.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Dawn when she was your age, and I thought she was a problem." Buffy told her with a smile and Emily returned it. The last 12 years have been hectic for them, they all had to deal with having normal lives and after years of slaying and apocalypses it was hard to get back to the normal life, but they all managed to get on with their lives. Well, all except one. Xander was the only one that was still alone. After all this time he still misses Anya and hasn't been involved with anyone since. He's dated and sometimes they were actually not evil, but he hasn't found anyone yet that he could just settle down with. Buffy wished that her friend could meet someone and be happy, he was a good guy and he deserved some happiness. Dawn was actually dating a doctor named James. He was really sweet and Buffy thought that he would be good for her sister. Willow and Kennedy are still together after all these years and Buffy couldn't be happier for them. They adopted a 4-year-old Asian girl named Connie recently that they loved as if she was their own. The girl still doesn't talk, but they're working on it. Faith and Robin actually got married years ago and Buffy was surprised at first. She never pictured Faith as the marrying type, but she was really happy for them and could see how much they loved each other. She was just glad that Faith finally found someone that she could spend her life with. They had 6-year-old twins named Nikki and Richard. Giles still lives in England and visits occasionally. Willow and Kennedy went up to visit him because they wanted Giles to meet their new daughter. There are still Slayers that show up at the school from all around the world. Giles has retired from training the Slayers and Andrew is now in charge and works for the new council. He has grown up to be a mature adult and now has good fighting skills. Angel and his gang still handle everything in LA and Buffy along with everyone else still keeps in touch with them. They also visit each other whenever they can so Emily can see Angel and the others. They're like a second family. That leaves Buffy and Spike. At first they both agreed to just be friends and that worked out for them at first. For years they've been dating other people and they both realized that they would never love anyone else the way they loved each other, so they decided to give a relationship a try and they've been dating for the past 3 years. They never got married because Buffy didn't think that marriage was for her and Spike agreed, for now anyway. He helped her take care of Emily and basically adopted her as his own.  
  
"So, we're good?" Emily asked and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're good." Emily smiled and lay back on her bed.  
  
"Good," she replied as she stretched out. Buffy looked at her and noticed something.  
  
"Is that a tattoo?" She asked pointing to Emily's ankle.  
  
"Oops, we're still good right?" Buffy crossed her arms and Emily sat up. "It's just a small tattoo, my friends were getting them and I didn't wanna be left out." Buffy rolled her eyes and then looked closer at the tattoo to see that it was a heart with a stake through it.  
  
"Yeah, very classic." Buffy told her.  
  
"You're not mad are you?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"I just don't like when you do this stuff without asking me first." Emily nodded.  
  
"I know, but if I asked you would have said no." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, I would have. It's late, just go to bed and we'll talk more later." Emily got off the bed and gave her mom a hug before she left the room. Buffy then sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting too old for this." She said before she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy woke up to see that it was only 3 in the morning. She figured she wouldn't get back to sleep now so she got out of bed and went into the living room to find that Spike was sitting on the couch watching TV. She guessed that he couldn't sleep either. She walked towards him and lay on the couch putting her head in his lap. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked her as he touched her hair.  
  
"Not so much." She replied. "What am I going to do with her?" She asked looking up at him and he looked down into her eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine, love. She's a kid; they all tend to be like that. You handled Dawn fine and she was always difficult to take care of." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it's different when it's your own kid. When she was younger it was so much easier." Spike smiled.  
  
"She's a good girl though. You did a good job with her." Buffy smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah, with your help. I don't think I would have gotten this far without you." Spike kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It was all you, Buffy. I really didn't do much. I'm just here for you and nibblit the second whenever you need me." Buffy laughed at that.  
  
"Yeah, and we appreciate it." She then sighed and looked up at Spike again. "I know she's not a little kid anymore, but I still can't help but worry about her. She's making a habit of breaking curfew, she dyes her hair without me even knowing about it like it's such an insult to be blonde, she keeps copying your style with the black and the leather like a biker chick or something, and now she went and got a tattoo." Spike looked at her.  
  
"She got a tattoo?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded. "I'm gonna have to talk to her about that." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, I already did. I saw it and realized that it wasn't so bad so I let it go." Spike nodded in understanding.  
  
"What was it?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"A little heart with a stake through it on her ankle." Spike smiled also.  
  
"Yeah, very creative." After that they just sat in silence when Buffy got up to look at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm a good mother?" Spike stared at her wondering where that came from.  
  
"Of course," he said as he touched her face. "Joyce would be very proud of you, I know I am." Buffy kissed him and then settled back down in his lap.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she fell asleep. Spike smiled and watched her sleep for a while, then drifted off to sleep himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Emily woke up from another bad dream and looked to see that it was 10 in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her face realizing that she was sweaty. She was suddenly glad that it was Saturday. She got out of her bed and walked into the living room and it was deserted. She was wondering why Spike wasn't up making breakfast like he usually does every morning since Buffy can't cook all that well and it seemed to be hereditary. She went to her mother's room because it was closer and knocked on her door. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. "Mom, you awake?" She asked when she noticed that her mother wasn't in the room. Her bed was messy so she obviously slept in it. She shrugged and walked to Spike's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard moaning coming from inside. It took her a second to realize what it was and her eyes got big at the realization. "Oh god, I so didn't need to hear that." She said as she walked away with a grossed out look on her face. "Yeah, scarred for life now. So wishing I was deaf." She said to herself as she headed back to her room when there was a knock at the front door. She went to open it to be greeted by Faith. Emily smiled at her; she idolized Faith and thought she was so cool. She was like an aunt to her, but she always seemed like an older sister.  
  
"Hey hun," Faith said as she walked into the house. "Where's your mom?" Emily pointed to Spike's room.  
  
"Not sleeping that's for sure." Faith smiled and nodded, getting what she meant by that.  
  
"Well, best not to disturb her then. Here you go, don't think they'll be coming out anytime soon." Faith told her as she handed Emily a box of donuts that she got. Emily smiled at her.  
  
"You so rock!" She exclaimed as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Of course, but I also need a favor." Emily nodded as she took a bite out of a jelly donut which was her favorite.  
  
"What would that be?" Faith reached for a jelly donut also.  
  
"I have a thing with Robin tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting for me? It feels like we haven't been alone in a lifetime." Emily looked surprised.  
  
"You really want me to baby-sit? How come you don't want my mom to do it?" Faith shrugged.  
  
"I was hoping I could talk her and Spike into coming out with us tonight. Lord knows they could use it too." Emily shrugged also.  
  
"Yeah, good luck trying to convince them to go with you. I doubt they would let me baby-sit, probably don't think I'm responsible enough." Faith looked at her.  
  
"Well, they're my kids and I think you are. This is just the thing to prove how responsible you can be, besides the kids love you." Emily smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, that is true." Faith smiled also.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll talk to your mom, it'll all be good." Spike then came out of his room and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Faith, you're here early." Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, looks like I got here just in time. Where's Buffy, did you leave her alive in there?" Faith said with a smile and Emily laughed.  
  
"Ha bloody ha, she's in the shower." Faith nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to her so I'll wait." Spike nodded and looked at Emily.  
  
"I hear you have a Science project that's due on Monday. Don't you think you should probably start on that?" Spike asked her.  
  
"It's a Saturday; I'll deal with it tomorrow. It shouldn't take that long." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't wait till the last minute. Your grades have been slipping especially in Science, so don't you think you should start it today." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever." She said as she headed to her room and closed the door. Spike sighed and looked at Faith who was staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"I'm no expert here, but I think she's tired of you telling her what to do. I'm sure she gets enough of that from B." Faith told him.  
  
"I'm trying to tell her the right thing to do. You have your own kids, Faith. I don't need you to tell me how to raise mine." Spike replied.  
  
"Yeah, but that's just it. She's not your kid, Spike. I know you don't wanna hear this, but there's a reason that Em has never called you dad. It's because you're not her dad and no matter how long you've been in her life she'll never really see you as her real father. She basically flirts with you to get what she wants; you don't do that with your dad. Well, unless you're a little messed up. She pretty much thinks Xander is more of a father figure and he doesn't even live here. It could be because she thought he was her father when she was little, but that's not the point. I'm not trying to hurt you, just telling you what I see. It's good that you're here helping out with her and Buffy and let's face it, you're better than her real prick of a father, but she's not a little kid anymore and I have a feeling she's sick of being treated like one." With that Faith headed to the front door. "I'll talk to B later." She walked out of the house leaving Spike to stare after her thinking about what she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just wanted to say that I do love Spike. He may annoy me sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm not a big fan. I just happen to get annoyed easily. If you knew me you would know that, just one of my many flaws. Anyway, I guess I just felt like making things a little harder for him at first, but things will get better. I thought the ending was cute. As for him going to Cleveland with her that was mainly so he could help her out with the kid. I guess I just didn't see them married and didn't really want that, but they are together just in separate rooms. They do share sometimes, but it helps to have your own space. I also tend to put a lot of my feelings into the stories. I'm sure everyone does that. I have problems with the whole marriage thing myself and don't think it's for me and maybe I didn't think that was for them either, right now anyway. I also have father issues which I'm not gonna get into. Just saying that I tend to write about my feelings a lot that also go with the characters. This is mostly Buffy and Spike though and Emily who I really based on myself. It'll get better at the end. Well, guess that's all I had to say. This is a short chapter, but then again they usually are with me. I just can't seem to do really long ones. Anyway, thanks for reading so far=)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Faith came back to the house a few hours later with her 6-year-old twins, Nikki and Richard. Emily opened up the door for them. "Auntie Em," the kids said as they attacked Emily in hugs and she picked them up and walked into the house, Faith following her inside. "The Wizard of Oz" was their favorite movie so they would always call her Auntie Em. Emily didn't mind, she loved it.  
  
"Hey guys, wow you're really getting big. It's gonna be hard to keep them in clothes at this rate." Emily told Faith.  
  
"Don't I know it." Faith said as she went to Buffy's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said and Faith opened the door to find Buffy lying on her bed.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Faith asked as she sat down on Buffy's bed and Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired." Buffy said as she sat up. "I don't know if this is a good idea." Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is. You and Spike both need to get out and Emily will be fine. She's a big girl, Buffy. She can take care of two 6-year-olds." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just worried like usual." Faith nodded.  
  
"That's understandable, so where's Spike?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"In his room sleeping. He seemed a little weird earlier today. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Faith shook her head.  
  
"No, can't say that I do. I guess I'll go now and let you rest. I'm gonna leave the kids here and we'll see you guys in a few hours." Buffy nodded and Faith left her room. Faith kissed her kids goodbye and left the house. Emily was playing with the kids after Faith left. She always loved little kids and wanted to have some of her own when she got older.  
  
"That's a cute bracelet you have there, Nikki. Where did you get it?" Emily asked the little girl.  
  
"My daddy gave it to me, it's pretty." Emily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Nikki looked up at the older girl.  
  
"Where's your daddy?" Emily looked down.  
  
"You know I don't have a daddy, honey." She told her.  
  
"What about Uncle Spike?" Emily looked back up at her and brushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face.  
  
"He's not my dad." She said and then stood up to go to the bathroom. "You guys stay there, I'll be right back." When she turned around she bumped into Spike. The look on his face meant that he probably heard what she said. She just ignored it and walked into the bathroom. Spike sighed and sat down with the kids until she got back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into their house after they got back and found Emily asleep on the couch with the kids asleep by her side. Faith and Robin then walked in to find the display also. They smiled and went to get the kids hopefully without waking them up. Faith picked up Richard while Robin picked up Nikki. They said goodnight to Spike and Buffy and left the house. "We should get her to bed." Buffy whispered to Spike and he nodded.  
  
"I'll do it." He told her as he gently picked Emily up and carried her to her room. He put her down on her bed and covered her up. He brushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Spike looked at her sleeping for a little bit before he left the room and joined Buffy. They both then fell asleep shortly after. Buffy woke up in the morning and left her room to find Xander in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Xand, I'm really starting to regret giving you that key." He smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry Buff, just came to borrow some syrup. I'm all out." Buffy nodded.  
  
"It's okay, why bother going to a store to buy your own when you can get it for free here." Xander nodded also.  
  
"Exactly, so I have a date next week." He blurted out and Buffy looked happy.  
  
"Really? I mean that's good, you should really do that." Xander looked at her.  
  
"I'm not that pathetic, am I?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, it's just that you're still with the single life and I just want you to find someone and be happy. You know maybe have a few little Xander's running around." Xander smiled at her.  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that." He told her.  
  
"It's never too late." She said as she hugged him. "You're a good guy, Xander. One of the best I've ever known and someone will realize that. Hey, if I wasn't already taken they would have some competition." Buffy told him and Xander smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. Emily then came out of her room and went over to Xander.  
  
"Hey Xander," she said as she gave him a big hug. "Wow, you look happy. Something I should know?" She said and Xander just smiled at both of his girls. Spike then came out of his room after hearing the voices in the kitchen. He saw Emily hug Xander and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the display, but he just ignored it and decided to go take a shower and let them talk. When Xander left, Buffy sat down on the couch with Emily. "Okay, what did I do now?" Emily asked, having a feeling that she was going to be lectured about something.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Spike. He seems a little distant lately." Emily shrugged.  
  
"Why would I know, probably just in one of his moods." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, did you say something to him?" When Emily didn't say anything, Buffy continued. "Look, you know that he loves you. I know that we both are a little hard on you sometimes, but that's because we just want what is best for you." Emily looked up at her mother.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. I really don't know what's bothering him; maybe you should talk to him about it." With that she stood up and looked at Buffy. "I have a Science project that I have to finish." She then went to her room and closed the door. Buffy sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it. When she opened the door she was shocked at the person standing there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I know it may seem bad right now, but that will change. Spike isn't gonna leave them because he does love them and he'll soon realize how much. They love him too; Emily is just being a stubborn teenager right now. I mean, she is Buffy's daughter after all. Also wanted to say that what Buffy had with Emily's father wasn't a one night stand. They were dating for months and he just turned out to be a jerk after he found out about the pregnancy. You'll find out more about him. Let's just say that Buffy couldn't get pregnant again and that's why she never had a kid with Spike and I just really love Xander so I guess I had to do that. Anyway, stick with me and I trust it'll get better. I'm usually all about happy endings and stuff like that, so it'll all be good=)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"David, what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked the familiar man at the door when she finally found her voice. He was tall and muscular with short dirty blonde hair. He just walked past her into the house and Buffy closed the door. "Yeah, why don't you just come in." She said harshly.  
  
"I just felt like stopping by." Buffy was shocked that that was all he had to say.  
  
"It's been 15 years; you don't just stop by after that amount of time. How the hell did you find me anyway?" David shrugged.  
  
"I have my ways." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, so do I and my ways involve kicking your ass right about now." David sighed; he knew this would be difficult.  
  
"I'm not here to cause trouble, Buffy. I just wanted to see you. I know I have no right to, but I've been trying to find you so we could talk. I wanted to see how you were." He told her.  
  
"I'm good, now you can leave." David was about to say something else when Emily came out of her room.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Buffy looked at her daughter.  
  
"It's nothing, sweetie. Just go back in your room, okay?" Emily didn't move, she was staring at the man that was with her mom.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked and he smiled at her. He spoke up before Buffy got a chance to.  
  
"Well, this must be her. I have to say that you are a very beautiful young girl. So much like your mother. I suppose she hasn't told you a lot about me. My name is David, sweetheart. I would be your father." Emily's eyes got big and she looked at her mom who was avoiding her gaze. Then she looked back at the man in front of her.  
  
"You're my dad?" David nodded and Buffy just glared at him again and then turned back to Emily.  
  
"Why don't you go back in your room and let us talk, okay?" Emily didn't know what to say. She always wanted to meet her real dad, but she never imagined that it would happen. She wanted to hate him for walking out on her mom while she was pregnant with her, but seeing him now she didn't know if she could. She was really confused. Spike then showed up after hearing everything that was said and he went to Emily and took her hand.  
  
"Come on, nibblit. Let's do as your mum says." He said as he pulled her away from them and into her room and she was still in shock so she let him. Spike took one more look at Buffy before he closed the door to the room. He didn't know how she would be able to handle this. After the door closed Buffy turned back to David.  
  
"So, is that your husband?" He asked her.  
  
"Boyfriend, but I'm sure he's not the reason you're here. What do you want?" David looked down then back up at her.  
  
"I just wanted to see you and my kid. I was wrong to walk away all those years ago, I see that now. I just want to get to know you again and be a part of her life. She needs a father." Buffy was angry at that.  
  
"She has a father, he's a better man than you are and he's the one that has been there for her pretty much her whole life. Which is more than I can say for you. I think you should go, we don't need you here." David sighed and walked over to the door before turning back to her.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens. It was good to see you again, Buffy." With that he walked out of the house and Buffy just watched him go. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I started this I didn't really have any ideas. They just kinda came to me while I was typing. I kept thinking that I needed a villain and I couldn't think of anything, but I decided that I didn't want it to be a demon this time so decided to do a human villain. I just thought to bring David into the picture to make things a bit more confusing for everyone and I thought Emily should get a chance to meet him so she can realize just how much better Spike is. I know it's a bit cliché, but there's nothing wrong with that. I see it a lot and I really couldn't come up with anything else. I think it works though and there will be more with the Spike and Emily relationship, again thanks to everyone who reviewed. You give me a happy, suddenly thinking that's not a good thing to say, but you get it=)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy went into her daughter's room and she jumped off her bed when she saw her. "Mom, is everything okay?" Buffy nodded and touched her hair like she used to when Dawn was her age.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She said as she turned to Spike. "Could you give us a minute?" Spike nodded and left the girls alone.  
  
"Is it true, is he my dad?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I'm sorry he just showed up like that. I know how hard this must be for you?" Buffy told her.  
  
"It's okay, at least now I have a face to go with the loser that dumped you." Buffy smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, good answer." After that Emily got serious.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not. If he does though I need you to promise that you'll stay away from him." Emily sighed.  
  
"I can handle myself, it's not like he's gonna hurt me." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"You don't know that, I just don't trust him. Promise me you'll stay away." Buffy said putting on her resolve face.  
  
"You're not as good at that as Aunt Willow, but I promise." Buffy smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Good, now I have to talk to Spike. I'm sure meeting the ex all of a sudden like that is hard on him too." Emily nodded and Buffy left her room and headed to Spike's. She opened his door and found him on the bed. She sat down by him and pushed him gently. "You big faker, I know you're not sleeping." Spike opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"I never could fool you." He said sitting up. "So, how'd it go?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I know this is probably hard for her, but I made her promise to stay away from him just incase. I don't know if I can trust him." Spike nodded.  
  
"That's probably for the best, but how are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"Okay, still a little surprised. I just can't believe he decides to come back after all this time. Does he think I'll just forgive him for what he did and get back with him so we could be a family, not bloody likely." Buffy said and Spike smiled.  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but you've been spending way too much time around me." Buffy laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, and I hope it stays that way. I already have a family with you and Emily and that's all that I need." Spike sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but he is her father. She might want one in her life." Buffy didn't know what he was getting at.  
  
"She does have one, Spike. She has you." She told him to try to make him realize that.  
  
"I may have helped you take care of her, but I'm not her father. She's made that pretty clear; she'll never see me as that. Sometimes kids just need their real parents and I don't exactly qualify. Hell, she even sees Xander as more of a father than me." Buffy saw how much he was hurting and now knew what has been bothering him.  
  
"Spike, you know she loves you. She's just at that age; you know how difficult teenagers can be." Spike nodded.  
  
"I have to admit though; your sister was so much easier and that's saying a lot." Buffy nodded.  
  
"That's because you were more of a brother to her, it's different when you try to be the parent." Spike agreed.  
  
"Maybe Peaches would have been better." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, have Angel deal with a teenager. I don't think so. You're doing a good job, Spike. I'm sure things will get better, just takes time. In the meantime, you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel and make her listen to you." Buffy told him.  
  
"Can I wait till she's 30; I might be able to handle her better then." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Wuss," she replied and he glared at her. "I say that with love of course." She said, trying to make amends.  
  
"Yeah, of course." He told her with a smile. Then they just sat in silence, not sure what else to say. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I can't believe he came back." Dawn told Buffy, they were sitting on the couch in Buffy's house.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I could kill him for making Emily even more confused then she already is." Dawn nodded.  
  
"If you don't I will." Faith said from the kitchen. "I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to show up after leaving you like that." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to do, what if he shows up again. I don't really think I can keep Emily away from him forever, he is her father. As much as it pains me to say that." Buffy told them.  
  
"Buffy, do you think he could be dangerous?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't really seem like it, but then again they never do. Things would have been so much better if he never showed up." Dawn and Faith agreed. They were alone in the house having a girl's night in while Spike, Robin, and Xander were having a guy's night out and the kids were asleep in Emily's room. Buffy suddenly wished that Willow was around; she could use her best friend's advice right about now. She loved that her sister was there though; she doesn't get to see her as much as she would like and she loved having Faith right next door and Xander so close by also. She just really wished that Willow would hurry up and get back from England.  
  
"Where is Emily anyway?" Faith asked and Buffy looked at her.  
  
"She's out with some friends. I wasn't comfortable with her going especially now since David is back, but I have to let her grow up eventually. She promised she would be earlier this time." Faith nodded and Dawn saw the distress on her older sister's face.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, Buffy. She's a hardass just like her mom." Dawn told her with a smile and Buffy smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Buffy replied, she still couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Emily was walking home by herself after saying goodbye to her friends. She looked at her watch seeing that she wasn't late and knew that her mother would be happy about that. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with anymore vampires this time.  
  
"Hello Emily." Emily stopped and turned at the familiar voice to see the guy that she just found out was her father.  
  
"Um, hi." She replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"You on your way home?" He asked and she nodded. "It can get pretty dangerous at night; you shouldn't be walking by yourself." Emily took a deep breath.  
  
"It's fine; I know how to handle myself." David smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I bet you do. If you're anything like your mother. I know that she probably wouldn't approve, but why don't you let me walk you. I just want to make sure you get there okay." Emily didn't know what to say. She promised her mom that she would stay away from him, but he seemed so sincere and she was sure that he wouldn't hurt his own daughter, she hoped anyway.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She replied when she found her voice. His smile got even brighter if that was even possible. They started walking and Emily couldn't help but have this bad feeling. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
When the guys got back to Buffy's house it was late. They figured the girls would be asleep. When Spike opened the door he was greeted by what looked like a very worried Buffy along with Dawn and Faith. "Good, you're back. Please tell me that Emily is with you?" Buffy asked Spike when he came in, Robin and Xander right behind him.  
  
"No, why would she be with us? Don't tell me she's not back yet." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"She was supposed to be back two hours ago. She promised she would be earlier this time and I know she meant it, where the hell could she be?" Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and hugged her close to try and calm her down.  
  
"It's okay, love. We'll go out and look for her, I'm sure she's fine." With that Spike, Xander, and Robin went to look for Emily and Buffy just prayed that nothing happened to her. They came back over an hour later with no luck. They checked out all of the usual places that Emily would hang out at and they couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"I'm calling the police." Buffy said as she headed to the phone and Spike stopped her.  
  
"That won't work, pet. They won't start looking for a missing person unless they've been missing for at least 24 hours." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I know she's been late before, but if it was going to be this bad she would have called. I know something bad happened, I can feel it." Spike nodded.  
  
"I'll try calling the cops, see what I can do." Spike said as he went to the phone.  
  
"If anything happened to her I don't know what I would do." Buffy said, trying not to let the tears fall down her face and not having much luck. Robin went to Buffy and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest letting the tears fall. He was rubbing her back to try and make her feel better. Faith then hugged Buffy also and looked at Robin. They both loved their kids more than anything and it would destroy them if anything happened to them so they could imagine what Buffy was going through. Dawn was sitting down on the couch still in a state of shock when Xander sat next to her and put his arm around her also. Spike then hung up the phone and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, I got them to search for her. They should call back if they find anything. I think I gave a good enough description." Spike then went back to Buffy's side and Faith and Robin let her go so Spike could hold her. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. I'll find her if it's the last thing I do." He whispered to Buffy and she nodded as the tears continued to fall down her face. He just kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her as she cried. Robin was by the door when he saw a piece of paper slide underneath it. He picked up the paper without looking at it and opened the door to see no one there. He then closed the door and looked at the paper to see that it had Buffy's name on it.  
  
"Buffy, this is for you." He said as he came back over to her. Buffy took the paper from him and opened it up. She then gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed as her hand came to her mouth. That got everyone's attention and they all wondered what was wrong.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" Dawn asked her and she looked up at her and all the others.  
  
"It's David, he has Emily." Buffy told them and they all didn't know what to say after that. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
When Emily woke up she had a huge headache, she figured that she must have been knocked out. She tried to rub her head and realized that her hands wouldn't move. She finally opened her eyes to look around and it looked like she was in an apartment that she didn't recognize. She tried moving her hands again and realized that they were tied with rope. She was sitting in a chair and looked down to see that her feet were tied to the chair so she couldn't get up. She kept struggling to try and break free but it was no use. At times like this she wished she was as strong as her mom. She didn't know what else to do so she just looked around at her surroundings when someone opened the door to the room she was in and walked in. Emily looked up at the face of David and he was smiling. "Well, looks like you finally woke up. I thought you would sleep the whole day away." Emily glared at him, the events of a few hours ago finally coming back to her. He had kidnapped her and she didn't even know why. She just wished her mom was there to give this guy a piece of her mind.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Emily asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you and your mother would have never allowed that. I'm sure she'll find you though, she's good like that. When she does I hope that I can make her understand that she can't keep you away from me." He said as he touched her face and Emily jerked away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me, you bastard." Emily scolded with venom in her voice.  
  
"Now honey, that's not a nice thing to say to your father." David told her.  
  
"You are not my father. I don't know who the hell you are but you need some serious help." David nodded.  
  
"You know very well who I am. You're just a child, Emily. You need a father in your life." Emily glared at him.  
  
"I have a father and he's so much better than you'll ever be." She spat at him, finally realizing that she did have a good father in her life. David seemed to lose his smile and he got mad and smacked her across the face. She turned her face to the side and then looked back at him, trying really hard not to let him see her weakness.  
  
"How dare you talk back to me like that, young lady. I see Buffy hasn't taught you good manners. Well, that's where I come in." David said as he smiled at her again and Emily just wished that her mother would find her soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"The police searched all over town and there's no sign of David or Emily. They asked around too and no one even saw anything about a young girl get taken. He obviously made sure that there were no witnesses." Robin told everyone when he got off the phone.  
  
"There has to be something else we can do." Xander said and Buffy looked up at him suddenly getting an idea.  
  
"There is, I think I know of a way." Buffy said as she stood up and went to grab her jacket. She also went into Emily's room for something and tried not to wake up the kids. She came out and headed to the front door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll take the cell phone; let me know if the police call back with more news." Buffy told them as she headed to the door when Spike stopped her.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Stay here with the others, I can handle it." She said as she kissed him and walked out of the house. Buffy walked into the demon bar and looked around until she saw who she was looking for. She sometimes came here to get information. It reminded her of Willy's back when she lived in Sunnydale. She put on her best smile and walked over to a mysterious dark haired man in nothing but black sitting by himself. She really had to learn to socialize with people that knew about colors. Buffy cleared her throat to get his attention and he looked up at her.  
  
"Buffy, I should have known you would show up eventually. My day was going too well." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Benny. Is that a new haircut, it really works on you." She said.  
  
"Oh, now you're sucking up. This must be important. So, what can I help you with this time?" Buffy sat down next to him before she spoke.  
  
"I need your help in finding an old boyfriend of mine." This brought a smile to Benny's face.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, always knew Spike wasn't good enough for you. So much so that you're resulting in looking up an ex." Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's not like that. I need to find him because he took my daughter and when I find him I'll find her." She told him, hoping that he would help. Buffy met Benny years ago when he saved her life from a demon that she was having trouble with. He was a powerful Warlock and could find anyone as long as he had something of theirs to go on. He doesn't use his powers for evil anymore and has always helped her whenever she came to him. She guessed it was because he still had a crush on her, but she didn't care as long as he helped her. He has proven himself to be a good ally, but still managed to piss her off occasionally.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear about that. Do you have something of hers?" Buffy nodded and took a black scrunchy out of her pocket. Emily used to always wear it and she found it in one of her drawers. She handed it to him.  
  
"Will this do?" She asked as he took the scrunchy from her.  
  
"Yes, this should work. It'll take a little while; I'll call you when I find something." Buffy nodded and got up.  
  
"Thank you, Benny. Please find her." Benny nodded as Buffy left.  
  
"Anything for you." He whispered when she was gone and then got up to get to work. He had a girl to find. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
When Buffy got back to her house everyone was there anxiously awaiting her return. "Buffy, what did you find out?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
"I don't know anything yet. I asked Benny to help me find her; he should call when he finds something." They all seemed okay with that except for Spike.  
  
"You went to that wanker. We don't need his help." Buffy took a deep breath. Spike and Benny could never get along and she had a feeling that it had something to do with her.  
  
"I didn't have a choice, Spike. The police aren't having much luck, maybe Benny will. He's good at this stuff and he's helped me out in the past so just deal with it, okay?" Spike sighed and nodded, he knew that she was right no matter how much he didn't trust that guy. He didn't like the way he looked at his girlfriend, but Emily is what mattered right now.  
  
"So, we just wait then?" He asked and Buffy nodded.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do right now." Spike nodded also and hugged her; he knew how hard this was for her. "Tell me that everything will be okay? I need to hear that right about now." Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Everything will be okay, just have to keep thinking that." Buffy nodded accepting his answer.  
  
"Thank you, I just hope that she's okay." Spike agreed.  
  
"If she's anything like you she will be." Buffy just hoped that he was right. In his apartment across town, Emily was still tied to a chair and she was starting to lose the feeling in her hands. Not to mention that she was bored to death. If she had to hear anymore about David's life she would knock herself unconscious, somehow. He was sitting in front of her talking like this was a normal situation. Like he didn't kidnap her and she wasn't tied to a chair right now.  
  
"So, this is how I'm gonna die. You're gonna bore me to death with your lame life story." David smiled at her.  
  
"It's important that you know about me, Emily. I am your father after all and we have 15 years to make up." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well I think you're leaving out most of the story. Like the part about you being a raving psychotic." She told him and he continued to smile at her.  
  
"Well, why don't we take a break and you tell me all about yourself instead." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, your life is just so fascinating that mine couldn't even compare. Please go on, maybe I'll get lucky and you'll put me to sleep." David smiled at her again and she really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. She didn't know what her mom ever saw in this guy.  
  
"Such a sense of humor, just like your mother. I really did love her you know. I wasn't ready to be a father then, but I think I'm ready now. We'll be happy together, sweetheart. You, me, and Buffy. We will finally be a family soon, you'll see." David told her and she didn't know what to say as he started on his life story again. God, she really wished she was unconscious right now. Mom, where the hell are you? Back at the house, Buffy was getting frustrated.  
  
"Where the hell is he? How long does it take to find someone?" Xander put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll find her, Buff. It just takes time." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I know, but I'm going crazy here. I have to know if she's okay." They all agreed, but didn't say anything. After a few more minutes went by the phone finally rang and Buffy rushed to it and picked it up. "Hello," she said as she listened to the person on the other end. "Okay, thank you." She said as she hung up and then turned to the others with a smile on her face. "We got an address." She told everyone and they were all relieved as they thought about what they were going to do next. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"I want you guys to stay here. Spike and I will deal with David." Buffy told them and they all agreed even though they wanted to help. "You ready for this?" Buffy asked Spike and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna give this bloke a piece of my mind." Buffy nodded and they both ran out of the house in a hurry to get to Emily. They got to the address that Benny gave her and it was an apartment building.  
  
"Well, at least he lives like everyone else. I was afraid that she would be underground or something." Buffy said.  
  
"He's not a demon, love." Spike assured her.  
  
"Yeah, well it's hard to tell these days. I'm still gonna seriously kick his ass for this." Spike smiled.  
  
"I'm right there with you. So, shall we go then?" Buffy nodded and looked at him.  
  
"We shall," she replied as she took his arm and they ran inside the building. "He's on the 4th floor." She told Spike and they headed up the elevator. When they got there Buffy looked for apartment number 410 and when she found it they stopped. "This is it, now what do we do? He's probably got the door locked and we can't exactly knock." Buffy told him.  
  
"Do you have a bobby pin on you or something I could use?" Buffy nodded and took a pin out of her hair and handed it to him. He took it and tried to pick the lock. After a few seconds the door opened and Spike smiled at her. "Well, looks like I still have some evil in me." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you picked a lock. How evil of you because I'm sure no one knows how to do that." She said sarcastically as they walked inside.  
  
"You can't just let me have my moment." Buffy ignored him.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do when we find him? We could be putting Emily in even more danger." Buffy whispered.  
  
"We knock him around till he can't take anymore and we get her out of here." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Right, good plan." They walked to the back of the apartment and saw a closed door. "That's probably his room, be ready for anything." Buffy whispered to him and he nodded as she reached the doorknob. She took a deep breath and opened the door and found her daughter in the middle of the room tied to a chair. When Emily heard the door open she thought it was David when she looked up and saw Buffy.  
  
"Mom!" Emily claimed as Buffy ran to her side.  
  
"It's okay; we're getting you out of here." Buffy went to untie her when she heard something and looked up to see David hit Spike on the head with a lamp and he didn't look happy. Buffy saw Spike fall to the floor and then looked up at David.  
  
"Isn't this a surprise. I knew you would show up eventually, I just didn't know you would bring him. That doesn't make me happy, Buffy." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"You have gone too far. Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping my kid?" David smiled at her.  
  
"She's my kid too, incase you forgot." Buffy got in his face.  
  
"No, just because you helped make her does not make you her father. A father is someone who cares about their child no matter what. Someone that will always be there through thick and thin, someone like Spike. You were nothing, but a mistake. The only good thing that I got out of my so-called relationship with you is my daughter." That made David mad and he tried to hit Buffy when Spike got up and knocked him to the floor and then went to Buffy's side. "Untie her and get her out of here. I'll deal with him." She told him and he obeyed and went to Emily. David got up and tried to hit Buffy again but she blocked it and hit him back. Spike got Emily untied and he grabbed her hand and went to the door when Emily stopped.  
  
"No, we have to help her." Spike looked at her and then at Buffy.  
  
"She can take care of herself. I have to get you out of here." Emily was about to protest when Buffy was thrown into a wall. David turned back to look at Spike and Emily. Spike got in front of her and glared at David.  
  
"You will not take her away from me." Spike was too busy making sure that Buffy was okay and didn't notice the fist until it connected with his face. He fell to the floor and left Emily unprotected. David took advantage of it and grabbed her. She tried to fight him off, but he was bigger and stronger than she was. Buffy and Spike got up at the same time and saw David with Emily and they didn't know what to do. He then walked over to the balcony and opened the door, still holding on to Emily. "I guess I know what I have to do. If I can't have my own daughter, then no one will." He said as he lifted Emily up and held her over the balcony. She screamed as she tried to get away, but it was no use.  
  
"No, David don't do it." Buffy said, pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I wish it didn't have to be this way." He then threw Emily over the balcony. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Emily screamed as she held on to a metal bar when she fell. Spike then ran at David and punched him knocking him to the ground. He looked down and saw Emily holding on to the bar. "Help, I'm slipping!" She yelled, tears falling down her face. Spike reached out to her.  
  
"Take my hand." He told her and she looked up at him. She let go with one hand and reached for his. He stretched and grabbed her hand in his. "It's okay, I got you." He told her.  
  
"Spike, I'm slipping. Don't let go." Spike shook his head.  
  
"I'll never let you go, just hold on." He then used all of his strength to pull her up. When he got her up and she was safe she hugged him.  
  
"I was so scared." She said as he held her.  
  
"It's okay now, you're safe." He said as he kissed her forehead. They got up and went to Buffy. She had David tied up and unconscious on the floor. She didn't care if she hit him too hard. When she saw that Emily was okay she gave her a big hug.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Buffy told her and Emily nodded.  
  
"I promise." Emily said as she continued to cry. Buffy then let her go and turned back to David. She then got out her cell phone and handed it to Spike.  
  
"Call the police, he's their problem now." Spike nodded and took the phone, and then Buffy hugged Emily again. When the police got there they all left and headed back home. Everyone was happy that Emily was okay and when all the hugging and questions were done they all left to their own homes leaving Buffy, Spike, and Emily alone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Buffy said and they both agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I could sleep for a week." Emily said. She then walked into her room and lay down without even bothering to close her door. Buffy then looked at Spike and she was about to say something when the phone rang. She went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," she said and smiled as she recognized the voice of Benny. "Yeah, we're fine and Emily's safe. Thank you for your help, we really appreciate it." She was listening to what else he had to say and raised her eyebrows. "Wow that really explains a lot." The next thing he said had her rolling her eyes. "Goodbye, Benny." She said as she hung up the phone and went back to Spike who was looking at her.  
  
"So, what did he have to say?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"He just wanted to see that we were okay." Spike wasn't completely convinced.  
  
"You mean he just wanted to see that you were okay. It seemed like there was more than that though." Buffy nodded.  
  
"He found out something about David. Turns out that he went mental some years ago and spent some time in an Institution, have to say that I'm not surprised." Spike nodded, not sure what else to say. Buffy then smiled at him.  
  
"He also gave me a little advice. He said that if I ever wanted to leave you that he would have a place for me." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he said that. He helped us out tonight so I'll let that go this time, but I'm not happy about it." He told her and she kissed him.  
  
"No need to be jealous, honey. You know I love you." Spike rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I'm not jealous, and you better say that." He said as he kissed her back.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. This could be the perfect time for you to talk to Emily." Buffy said as she went into her room and closed the door. Spike then took a deep breath and headed towards Emily's room. She still hasn't moved from her position on the bed.  
  
"Hey," he said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied as she sat up and he sat down next to her.  
  
"So, you've had a pretty interesting weekend." Emily smiled.  
  
"I don't know if that's the word I would use, but my friends are gonna freak when I tell them about this." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"We were all worried about you. There are a lot of people that love you around here." Emily nodded.  
  
"I know, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I was really scared, but when I saw you I knew that everything would be okay." Spike nodded also.  
  
"Of course, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I love you, sweetheart. I just hope you know that." Emily had tears in her eyes as she hugged Spike.  
  
"I love you too, dad." Spike couldn't help but let his tears fall at the fact that she actually called him dad. He just held her and finally had everything that he always wanted. A real family. There was only one thing missing. Spike pulled away and looked at Emily.  
  
"So, love. Don't you think it's about time I asked your mum to marry me?" Emily smiled big at him and nodded.  
  
"I'd say it was about bloody time." Spike laughed at that and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, you both have been spending too much time around me." He said as he hugged her again and he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
The End  
  
That's all folks, thanks for reading I appreciate it. I swear I hardly had any ideas when I started this story; stuff just came to me as I typed. I actually like how it turned out though, even though it was probably a bit corny. I was in a mood. Until next time, keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars=) 


End file.
